The Last Flame
by Ben678
Summary: Cuando bailan las ramas de un árbol, alguna alcanza el fuego, la sombra del fuego iluminara la aldea, y una vez más las ramas del árbol florecerán... ¿O no? Naruto tendrá que salvar por última vez el mundo ninja.


_La aldea de la hoja, conocida como Konoha III es la aldea/ciudad más importante del continente Shinobbi, tiene bellos parajes y grandes calles con lo ultimo en tecnologia, tiene las torres más altas, los parajes más bellos y la mejor economia debido a los vestigios de la edad Shinnobi y la gran batalla donde el 89% de sus habitantes murieron. Y aunque ha pasado ya 20 años de esa brutal batalla donde se le dio cierre a la era ninja aun se discute entre muchos si fue o no buena idea prohibir el ninjutsu y el uso de chacra para el mundo, los jóvenes de hoy en día miran a las antiguas leyendas Ninja como meros mitos que si no fuera por las ruinas del monte Hokage nadie creeria, pero la autoridad de la actual Hokage de Konoha III Sarada Uchiha es ineludible pero si es así ¿Porque desde esa época hacia hoy ha habido un aumento de criminalidad cada vez mayor? La taza de Homicidios ha ascendido de manera tan extrema que el Jefe de la Policía Sarutobi Konoha...

La pantalla se apaga al tiempo que el apuntaba el control remoto a la televisión, la habitación estaba oscura así que no se observaba bien la persona que miraba aquello... Tomo su bastón y se paro con dificultad para caminar a la salida, antes de salir, volteo a ver hacia la pared donde se veía una capa colgada. En ella se leía "Séptimo Hokage" Pero junto a esa habia una segunda negra—Teme... De verdad necesito tu ayuda ahora, desde esa guerra... El mundo poco a poco se ha hundido...—Con lentitud salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el...

**The Last Flame**

La aldea de la hoja vista desde arriba y de noche era solo comparable a una metrópolis con altos edificios y un extenso paraje de áreas pobladas que año tras año abarcaba más terreno del gran bosque. Se observaban los montes Kages como ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron, los distritos eran divididos más entre los mercados los juegos de departamentos y las areas rurales sin contar el area comercial. Donde estaban edificios de empresas de suma importancia junto a bodegas y centro nocturnos, todo coronado por el edificio Kage. Donde yacia la máxima autoridad la Hokage Sarada Uchiha, pero en el área comercial es donde nos concentraremos, ya que justo alli hubo una enorme explosión en una de las bodegas o mejor dicho, frente a una.

—¡Rapido disparen!—Un policía seguido de un Séquito comenzó a disparar contra un segundo grupo en una redada oficial, el intercambio era feroz y muchos de ambos mandos los maleantes y policías estaban perdiendo muchos hombres, eso hasta que—¡Elemento tierra: Pared de roca!—El jefe de la policía llego poniendo su mano frente a sus hombres alzando un enorme muro de piedra deteniendo las balas—¡Sarutobi-Sama! Es un alivio verlo—Konohamaru se alzo vestido con su uniforme, los policías sonrieron recuperando si confianza. —Perdon por el retraso el jefazo no quería que viniera—Avanzo con tranquilidad hasta dar un salto cayendo sobre el muro mirando a los maleantes apuntándole—¡Jefe son muchos no podra!—Konohamaru le dio una mirada que lo mando a callar, el oficial se dio la vuelta —¡Aprovechen la ventaja ahora y comiencen a apuntar!—

—¡Malditos vino un Ninja!—Desde arriba uno de los criminales se aterro al ver al Jefe de la policía allí comenzo a correr por el complejo toda velocidad, por toda la bodega habia hombres preparandose para la batalla—Jefe tenemos muchos problemas—El tipo entro a la parte trasera donde estaba uno mas de cabello rojizo con sus piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa comiendo un chocolate—¿Más problemas de que gracias a su incompetencia ahora tengo a la policía entera sobre mi?.

—¡El Jefe de la policía militar esta aquí y esta usando chac...!

Bang.

El tipo cayo muerto sobre el suelo con una bala en el cráneo, ¿Razon? El odiaba la incompetencia y si había sido hayado había sido por eso mismo de sus hombres, suspiro dejando su chocolate en la mesa y se puso de pie tomando una capa, su traje era de gala. Con corbata azul.

Cuando camino por el recinto comenzó a tararear una canción. A cada paso que daba los pasos desde afuera iban más y más rápido acercándose al portón de hierro donde sus hombres se dirigían, con el jefe metido en esos asuntos no tenían oportunidad alguna.

Al llegar al frente la cara de sus hombres cambio a una de alegría mientras el subía la mano al frente...

—Shinra Tensei—Susurro llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo sin bajar su mano y entonces paso, todo el portón de la bodega junto a los hombres que estaban enfrente salieron despedidos hacia el frente directo a la policía que en definitiva no se esperaba eso. Konohamaru que estaba peleando contra 5 con un kunai en una mano y una pistola en la otra miro el ataque—¿Fuuton?—Se pregunto antes de reaccionar —¡Al suelo!—Comenzo a trasar sellos mientras el enorme portón de metal iba hacia ellos, mientras hasta los delincuentes hacían caso y se tiraban al suelo el termino con un sello de dragon—¡Jutsu muro de tierra!—Golpeo con fuerza el suelo a la vez que del mismo se alzaba un poderoso muro que logro frenar el ataque —Entonces no es Fuuton... —Penso analizando el ataque, si, quizás seria cuestionado por haber hecho el muro sin saber que elemento era pero eso era mejor enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Pero sería más cuestionado por usar Chacra dos veces en un mismo día.

—Shinra Tensei—Oyo susurrar a alguien en su oído antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y saliera volando con fuerza al almacén —¡Jefe!—El policía de antes miro al tipo molesto parado como si nada como si ellos no importaran—¡Disparen!—Los policías alzaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar con furia ciega—Que insectos tan molestos —El jove ni siquiera era impactado por las balas, estas solo rebotaban en una especie de campo de fuerza, el Jefe de los bandidos alzo la mano y de su piel salieron una especie de misiles apuntándoles a ellos, los policias se asquearon pero uno cayo en cuenta de que pasaba —¡Al suelo!—

Boom

Boom

Boom

konohamaru se recupero poco a poco del golpe, solo para ver a sus compañeros ser masacrados por explosiones—¡Maldito! Aggggh—Sujeto su brazo adolorido, posiblemente Estaba roto, antes de tener que saltar para evitar una rafaga de balas de los criminales que sonreían agradecidos por la ventaja, sin tener más opción El Sarutobi comenzo a saltar hacia el techo del almacén liquidando a más de uno en el camino, en la parte superior habia un franco tratando de atinarle pero el solo tenia que saltar de lado a lado hasta dar un ultimo salto directo pobre, le dio una patada giratoria seguido de pararse sobre el dándole la vuelta y alzándolo por el cuello —¡Todos odian a los Camperos!—Y lo lanzo del techo derribando a unos que escalaban. Pero no había tiempo para pesar ya que de una puerta al otro lado salieron un buen numero de delincuentes que empezaron a dispararle.

Saco una radio de su bolsillo mientras saltaba esquivando las balas—¡Llamen al escuadrón 36 hay un usuario aquí y tiene el... !— una bala reventó el aparato y de paso casi le vuela un dedo, Konohamaru no tuvo de otra y saco una pistola para contra atacar cubriéndose lo mejor posible, cada bala era igual a un alma más para Shinigami Sama. Esperaba y sus hombres pudieran aguantar lo suficiente para que el jefazo llegara a tiempo, pero ahora, tenia que sentrarse en ganar porque le quedaban solo dos cartuchos más.

Abajo los policias trataban por todos los medios de atinarle al tipo de traje que no tenia problema con ellos, un policía trato de darle desde un punto ciego pero las balas se detenían antes de darle, el tipo salto contra el dándole una patada que lo mando contra el suelo, el sujeto saco una barra negra para lanzarla dándole a un policía que había saltado sobre una patrulla para intentar darle con un rifle de asalto, la barra le atravesó el pecho pero aun así logro disparar antes de morir, la bala viajo en camara lenta hacia el tipo, cuando la bala estaba por darle este solo hizo la cabeza a un lado para rebasarla dándole al policía que trataba de pararse.

Clic...

Miro al suelo y se dio cuenta que había una granada —Pateti... —

Booooooom

Salio despedido cayendo de pie al centro de un grupo de patrullas, justo donde los policías lo querían —¡No nos subestimes!—Muchos antes salieron detrás de las patrullas comenzando a derramar una enorme cantidad de balas sobre el tipo que se cubrió con los brazos a la vez que el campo aparecía rodeándolo, los policías no le daban tregua y lo comenzaron a rodear más y más logrando arrodillarlo.

—Shinra Tensei—Por tercera vez lanzo el devastador ataque...

En una torre cercana había una discusión peculiar —¡Soy tu superior con un demonio Boruto!—Gritaba una mujer de cabello negro con lentes furiosa a un hombre rubio que estaba alistándose para salir, tenia puesto un traje de Ambu pero con una cama negra adicional, el rubio la volteo a ver, tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho el cual también estaba cerrado y un cuerpo fornido y bien trabajado además de su ojo celeste y dos curiosas marcas en cada mejilla—No usare Chacra—Fue lo único que dijo de forma obstinada dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida—Boruto... —

—Tu también sabes la importancia de capturar a ese maldito hijo de perra, su banda a ido tomando fuerza cada año y por la voz de Konoharu-Sensei o voy o escapara Dattebasa ¿Que decide Octava Hokage-sama?—Pregunto El rubio deteniéndose un segundo.

La mujer lo miro antes de suspirar—Como si te fueras a detener si te dijera que no... —Abrio sus ojos—Ve pero cuidate y por lo qué más quieras no uses chacra que pronto sera el cumpleaños de tu hija—El Rubio asintió para salir a toda velocidad.

A el poco después se le unieron otros dos más y después 4 más.

Los criminales estaban furiosos y se retiraron al ser burlados de una manera tan injusta como esa, comenzaron a bajar la escalera mientras el último disparaba hacia ella para darles tiempo de escapar. Mala idea. Un borron se vio antes de que fuera golpeado por una pistola en la nuca, mientras bajaba la cabeza por el golpe la misma cabeza se coloco en su barbilla antes de subirla alzando su rostro, con la pistola apuntandole a la garganta...—solo me quedan dos balas así que sientete afortunado, una bala duele menos que un corte en la garganta—

Bang.

Mas abajo de la escalera que iba en espiral los delincuentes habían bajado y ahora apuntaban hacia arriba. Al mirar algo caer comenzaron a disparar despedazando el cuerpo, dieron un paso atrás y miraron de quien se trataba —¡Okam... —Antes de que uno de ellos terminara de hablar fue mandado al suelo por dos pies provenientes de arriba de su cabeza.

Crack.

El cráneo fue despedazado por la potencia al tiempo que el resto miraba al jefe de la policía arremeter contra ellos.

—¡Matenlo!—Grito uno que fue arrojado al suelo de un puñetazo, Konohamaru se agacho para evitar un disparo a quema ropa que le dio en la pierna a un criminal que se doblo gritando de dolor, luego saco un kunai a toda velocidad para clavarlo en el cuello de uno que se acercaba por la derecha, otro lo ataco con su rifle de asalto intentando golpearlo por la izquierda pero fue mandado a la pared con una patada de ese mismo pie, luego Konohamaru uso al tipo incado para tomar potencia dando una vuelta hacia atras evitando las balas que el tipo que había intentado darle a quemarropa había lanzado terminado de matar a su compañero y al que le habia dado el puñetazo —¡Hijo de... —Antes de que terminara Konohamaro ya había aterrizado de pie tomando su cuello con su único brazo bueno y le rompió el cuello, el ultimo criminal vacío su rifle de asalto luego de reponerse de la patada en el pecho, pero El jefe se escudo perfectamente usando el cuerpo del tipo y para cuando el ultimo vivo se dio cuenta se había quedado sin balas —Lástima, deberías contar mejor —Konohamaru le apuntó con su pistola.

Bang.

Mientras el Jefe de la policía hacia lo propio el Jefe de los criminales seguía acabando sin piedad con todo el que se le atravesaba con sus barras negras y sus técnicas, uno de los policías quedo en el suelo mirando con terror los ojos morados de aquel, este alzo una barra apuntando hacia el pecho del sujeto. Que aterrado espero el golpe final pero en ves de escuchar su carne siendo atravesada escuchó el rechinido de metal, abrió los ojos notando al Jefe del escuadron 36 luchando por el dominio de fuerza, había interpuesto su espada logrando salvarle la vida—¡Boruto-sama!—

—¡Largo de aquí ahora!—Boruto hizo mas fuerza y logro tomar suficiente espacio para patear a su oponente dándole tiempo al policía de escapar—El escuadrón de control Chacra—Susurro el chico mirando al hombre ante el, una leyenda... Sin querer sonrió un poco, al parecer se había vuelto importante.

—¡Estas acabado mal nacido, toda tu pandilla todos están bajo arresto por orden de Lady Sarada!—El tipo no parecía tan preocupado —Atrapame antes si quieres decir eso—Boruto apretó su espada con fuerza y la alzo hacia el tipo, esos ojos habían logrado provocar la cuarta gran guerra y no debería subestimar al tipo solo por tener 16 o 17 años.

Abrió su ojo derecho dejando ver un orbe blanco que brillo con fuerza. No abría piedad...

Esperaron una señal para empezar que fue un disparo venir del almacén por parte de la ultima bala de Konohamaru y saltaron uno con una vara negra afilada y otro con una Katana...

Se escuchó el metal chocar entre ambos, ellos se veían con intensidad antes de que el tipo con su mano libre apuntara al hijo del ex Hokage —Shinra Tensei—Boruto fue lanzado varios metros atrás logrando clavar su espada en el suelo deteniendose pero cuando se dio cuenta el tipo ya iba hacia el con aquella barra apuntando a su cabeza, Boruto salto hacia atrás empezando una pelea a corta distancia.

Boruto bloqueo una estocada seguida de un corte a su izquierda, luego otro a la derecha, otro vertical para contra atacar con una patada tomando distancia suficiente para lanzar una cortada horizontal. Una estocada y luego, corte a la derecha, izquierda, derecha nuevamente a la yagular dos estocadas, y una barrida. El jefe salto ante la barrida lanzando una barra hacia el rubio que rodo por el suelo—¡Bansho Tein! Pero no se esperaba que una fuerza lo jalara hacia el joven peli rojo que da una segunda estaca, apunto bien y alzo su espada pero el portador misterioso del Rinengan predijo su movimiento y rebaso la estocada siendo el, el que enterró la barra en el hombro de Boruto—¡Shinra Tensei!—El Rubio no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar antes de ser lanzado hacia el almacén.

Pero el combo no acababa allí, el jefe de aquella pandilla alzo los brazos dejando que una cantidad grande de misiles alzaran vuelo hacia el rubio, siendo que el controlaba donde caería el Rubio no había posibilidad de fallo. Boruto igual que la primera vez detuvo el choque con su espada solo para mirar un ciento de misiles acercarse a el —Lo siento Sarada—Trazo sellos con una mano mientras alzaba su espada, o usaba chacra o acabaría muerto—¡Raiton: Dragón eléctrico!—su espada fue cubierta por electricidad antes de bajarla al frente y aquella electricidad creció hasta formar un Dragón enorme que avanzo destruyendo los misiles causando una series de explosiones tan potentes que crearon enormes ráfagas de aire.

Konohamaru no sabia que pasaba afuera pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello, ahora le llovían balas de todas direcciones y no podía hacer un Jutsu con una mano, estaba tras una columna pero no resistiría mucho porque del segundo nivel de la bodega estaban criminales con armamento pesado—¿Eso es una bazuca?—Dijo con horror mirando gracias al brillo de su kunai uno que avanzaba hacia el barandal con una sonrisa demente —¡¿Me quieren matar o hacer picadillo?!—Grito con los ojos como platos llorando en cataratas arrepentido de no haber escrito su testamento antes de aceptar esa misión.

El tipo con la bazuca apunto hacia dirección pero le tocaron el hombro y volteo a ver confundido —Hola guapo—Hablo una voz femenina, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta quien era pero antes de lograr decir algo su cabeza fue rebanada en dos, otros dos tipos a los lados notaron que aun con eso su compañero había logrado disparar... A sus pies —¡Mier...!

Boooomm.

De la nada 6 tipos comenzaron a aparecer masacrando a los tipos uno tras otro, Konohamaru suspiro aliviado cuando uno cayo a su lado—¿Paso algo sargento?—Pregunto un hombre rubio de piel algo pálida divertido—Nada cadete—Repondio en broma—Solo que ya debería retirarme... Inojin.

El portador del Rinengan vio aquel dragón sin inmutarse dirigirse hacia el abriendo sus fauses de electricidad —Que debil—Dijo confiado y paso algo que Boruto no se espero, literalmente el Dragón estaba desaparecíendo mientras el joven de cabello rojo alzaba sus manos absorbiendolo—Veamos si te gusta a ti jugar con el —Dijo antes de alzar sus manos de nuevo al frente con fuerza devolviendo el Dragón 3 veces más grande y rápido —Eso no lo podre absorber con el Karma... —Dijo Boruto sabiendo que no podria rebasar o contrarestar algo así, no podría juntar suficiente Chacra a tiempo...

—¡Boruto venimos a ayudarte!—Konohamaru abrió una puerta del segundo nivel apurado después de acabar con los que faltaban, pero lo que vio no lo esperaba, venia un enorme dragón de electricidad directo hacia ellos...

—Emmm puerta equivocada —Konohamaru se dio la vuelta nervioso cerrando la puerta no sin antes ponerle un cartel que decía "Ocupado".

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

—Ahhhhhh—Boruto abrió sus ojos de repente y se sentó pegando un grito, lo ultimo que recordaba no era muy bonito. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de dos cosas, estaba cubierto de Vendas y estaba en un hospita—Buenos días Boruto—Y que Sarada con cara de disgusto estaba junto a el—¡El Jefe de la pandilla donde... —Se sobresalto recordando aquel pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido pero no por la Hokage—Escapo—Konohamaru también estaba presente con un brazo enyesado y una cara triste —Y se llevó la vida de casi todo mi escuadrón... Todo por mi—

—Sensei tranquilo —Sarada hablo esta vez—no nos imaginamos que habría un enemigo como el, y que justo el era el Jefe, tu solo cumpliste con tu trabajo pero... —Ahora los miró mas severa—Muchos testigos dicen que ambos usaron Chacra, tienen suerte que por las altas horas fueron muy pocos.

—De no hacerlo hubiera muerto/mis hombres hubieran muerto—Hablaron ambos haciendo suspirar a la Hokage, no por nada ellos dos eran maestro y alumno—Boruto tu tienes suerte de estar vivo, pero lideraremos con toda la política después ahora tenemos un verdadero problema... El líder de esa pandilla...

—Tiene el Rinengan—Completo Konohamaru en tono más serio—Nunca pensé que la amenaza fuera tan grande—Tenia un millón de preguntas sobre que rayos había pasado —No es tanto problema, nuestra aldea ya se ha enfrentado antes a un usuario o no? Solo tenemos que averiguar como detenerlo Dattebasa—Hablo Boruto con una media sonrisa pero el rostro de Sarada le decís que no seria tan fácil —El problema es el "ante" Todos los registros fueron destruidos cuando peleaste con Kawaki en Konoha 2—Boruto la miró boquiabierto para voltear a ver a su sensei esperanzado—Yo solo me enfrente a una "Marioneta" que tenia poco poder, realmente no se mucho del tema porque cuando estallo la cuarta guerra por ser Genin No pude participar —

—¿Entonces no hay alguien vivo que sepa como enfrentar al Rinengan Dattebasa?.

Sarada vio a Konohamaru y ambos lo voltearon a ver—Al menos en esta aldea no.

Boruto se les quedo viendo antes de captar que quisieron decir—¡No definitivamente no! ¡No lo acepto por ningún motivo!

—Ya lo decidí Boruto—Aunque el rubio le daba una mirada fulminante Sarada la resistía con seriedad—Llamaremos a Naruto-Sama para que nos ayude...

_Estaba viendo algunas peliculas de Marvel y DC y se me ocurrio escribir esto, se que el cambio de ambiente en el mundo ninja puede parecer radical pero lo hice asi para darle más emocion moderna sin perder el concepto de Shinnobi dado en Naruto, dejen un comentario con su sugerencia.__Nos vemos_


End file.
